La oveja negra
by Cris Snape
Summary: Regulus no quiere fiestas ni a profesores orondos haciéndole la pelota. Sólo necesita un abrazo de su hermano para sentirse bien. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**LA OVEJA NEGRA**

**Por Cris Snape**

Es tu cumpleaños. Sonríes cuando los chicos de último curso te dicen que esa noche habrá una gran fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin en honor al heredero de la noble y ancestral familia Black, aunque por dentro no te sientes tan feliz como deberías. Sabes que la celebración será grandiosa y que no faltarán ni el alcohol ni las chicas dispuestas a hacerte un par de carantoñas, pero desde hace unos meses tienes una espinita clavada en el corazón y ni tu cumpleaños ni la fiesta más grande de todos los tiempos pueden hacer que te sientas mejor.

Cuando bajas al Gran Comedor y recibes las entusiastas felicitaciones de aquellos jóvenes magos de bien que aún no han tenido tiempo de regocijarse ante la llegada de tu cumpleaños, tus ojos vuelan de inmediato hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Recuerdas vagamente que al menos media docena de los _sangrepuras_ que van allí se han acercado a saludarte, pero no buscas a ninguno de ellos. Sólo hay un Gryffindor que te interesa en ese momento y él no te presta ninguna atención.

Sirius. Maldito Sirius. Debes odiarlo, lo sabes. Se ha aliado con traidores y _sangresucias_, ha mandado al infierno las enseñanzas de vuestros padres y ha puesto en ridículo a la familia Black al completo. Todos en casa están de acuerdo en que merece un destino tan aciago como el de aquellos a quienes apoya con tanto ímpetu, pero tú no estás seguro de lo que sientes al respecto porque, oveja negra y todo, Sirius sigue siendo tu hermano. Y no le odias en absoluto. De hecho, estás bastante seguro de que todavía le quieres. Un poco.

Por eso te duele en el alma que él ni siquiera te mire. Todos los años, cuando llega ese día, Sirius acostumbra a correr a tu lado para darte un ridículo abrazo, alborotarte el pelo y recordarte que no eres más que un mocoso inútil. Te viene a la cabeza su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos chispeantes de vida y quieres gritarle que sigues allí, que sois hermanos y que es un idiota por haberse largado de casa de esa manera. Quieres recordarle que el maldito James Potter no es su hermano, que lo eres tú aunque le pese. Pero no haces nada de eso. Retiras la mirada y te sientas al lado de tus amigos de Slytherin.

No te das cuenta de que Sirius escoge ese preciso momento para mirarte.

Cuando terminas de desayunar y vas a tu primera clase, las felicitaciones siguen llegando. Unos cuantos chicos de Slytherin rezagados, dos o tres Gryffindors y un buen puñado de Ravenclaws de miradas altivas. Ningún Hufflepuff porque. ¿A quién le interesan ese montón de _sangresucias_ y negados para la magia? Incluso el profesor Slughorn insiste en que te pases más tarde por su despacho porque quiere invitarte a tomar un té. Supones que es de buena educación aceptar aunque, puestos a elegir, prefieres ir a la fiesta de Slytherin. Y con muchísima diferencia, además.

Aunque las clases te mantienen ocupado durante todo el día, de vez en cuando te acuerdas de Sirius. Maldito Sirius. Debes odiarlo pero no puedes, ni siquiera cuando no da muestras de querer felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. Puedes entender que esté muy molesto con tus padres porque ellos a veces pueden ser horribles y totalmente insoportables, pero no comprendes porqué se ha alejado tanto de ti. Cierto que en Hogwarts no habéis estado muy unidos porque vais a diferentes casas y no compartís ni una sola amistad, pero de pequeños erais inseparables. Sirius, que siempre te hacía reír y te protegía de las feroces miradas de vuestra madre y te dejaba que te metieras con él en la cama cuando la madera de la vieja casa familiar crujía y tú pensabas que había monstruos escondidos en el armario. ¿Por qué ahora ni siquiera se toma la molestia de saludarte si alguna vez os cruzáis en un pasillo? ¿Por qué te odia?

Mucho tiempo después, cuando las clases han terminado y tú has tenido que soportar una tediosa hora en compañía del profesor Slughorn, oyendo hablar de lo buen estudiante que fue tu padre en sus tiempos mozos, prácticamente corres en dirección a las mazmorras. Estás convencido de que tus compañeros han empezado la fiesta sin ti y, aunque no te hace ninguna gracia, te consuelas pensando que seguramente te habrán reservado unas cuantas copas. Y a las mejores chicas, por supuesto. En cualquier caso, logras olvidarte de Sirius durante un buen rato, hasta que alguien te agarra por el cuello de la túnica y detiene tu carrera con bastante brusquedad.

—¿Dónde vas, enano? ¿A reunirte con tus amiguitas las serpientes?

Es Sirius y, aunque a lo largo del día has estado más triste que otra cosa, a estas alturas no puedes evitar enfadarte con él. Maldito Sirius. Debes odiarlo y, sin embargo, algo cálido te sube por la garganta porque sabes lo que quiere aún antes de que lo diga. Te apetece enormemente darle el abrazo que llevas necesitando desde que se largó de casa, dejándote solo con tus padres chiflados, pero en lugar de eso te libras de sus manos y adquieres una pose altiva que definitivamente no ayuda en nada a vuestra relación fraternal.

—Déjame en paz, Sirius. Tengo prisa.

Aunque has procurado parecer frío, intimidante incluso, Sirius no se muestra ni mínimamente impresionado. De hecho, su rostro ya refleja esa sonrisa torcida tan característica. Internamente te alegras al descubrir que mantiene el aire travieso de siempre, que no ha cambiado ni un ápice. Que sigue siendo tu hermano.

—Imagino que tus camaradas te estarán esperando pero. ¿No puedes dedicarle a tu hermano ni cinco minutos de tu precioso tiempo?

—Eres tú el que ha estado demasiado ocupado haciendo el idiota por ahí como para darme siquiera los buenos días.

Los reproches son inútiles y sólo sirven para que la sonrisa de Sirius se vuelva más y más grande, pero te hace bien decir aquello. De pronto la tristeza que te ha acompañado todo el día se convierte en ira y te ves obligado a hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarte. Sirius no lo merece.

—Mira, hermanito, procuro no mirar demasiado a los Slytherin. Por lo que pudiera pasar, ya sabes —Y Sirius te guiña un ojo, como quitándole importancia a lo que acaba de decir—. Pero hoy es un día especial y por eso he venido a buscarte.

No dices nada. ¿Qué puedes decir? Te cruzas de brazos y, aunque tu hermano te hace mucha falta, ansías que ese momento tan extraño termine cuanto antes.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Regulus.

Y Sirius te abraza. Durante tres maravillosos segundos, el tiempo que tu hermano tarda en soltarte, todo es maravilloso. No os separa un abismo de desesperanza y el futuro se dibuja espléndido ante vuestros ojos. No hay motivos para sentir ira ni rencor y sólo sois dos hermanos más, dos chicos que no son rivales en un mundo a punto de explotar. Cuando te suelta, quieres pedirle que vuelva a hacerlo, que lo necesitas, que se olvide de su orgullo y regrese a casa contigo, pero las palabras mueren en tu garganta. Sirius te sonríe, una sonrisa sincera y cargada de un cariño que pese a todo no termina de desaparecer, y te revuelve el pelo hasta que te apartas y le diriges una mirada torva. La risa escapa de sus labios y escucharla vale media vida.

—Hasta el año que viene, Reg.

Y se larga junto a sus amigos y su nuevo hermano James. Sabes que al día siguiente dejarás de existir para él y te consuelas pensando que al menos de momento no te verá como un enemigo. Y esperas de todo corazón que cumpla su palabra y vuelva a buscarte el próximo año porque, pese a todo, siempre tendréis la misma sangre corriendo por vuestras venas.

**FIN**


End file.
